Agridulce
by hikari eternity
Summary: Lo suyo es un amor agridulce. "—Pero te amo" dijo él con cada una de sus acciones. Hasta el final.


Hola gente bonita, yo de nuevo en una locura más.

Este fic nació mientras estudiaba, en cada descanso, y con una canción diferente.

Tanto las canciones como el manga y anime le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

AGRIDULCE

.

I

Kageyama miró su patio trasero en penumbras, a medianoche el viento que movía las copas de los árboles era frío, y su delgada chaqueta no contribuía demasiado para mantener su calor corporal.

Si fumara, en ese momento tendría un cigarrillo en la boca, y la punta roja brillaría al pie de las escaleras, donde él se encontraba.

Recordó la escena de una película vieja, de esas en las que hacían una coreografía y canción para cada situación. La cara de la chica inocente y bonita que no hace otra cosa más que cantar su desamor. Y supuso, que si él no fuera tan malo cantando y tan vergonzoso también habría hecho lo mismo.

Simplemente es absolutamente fiel a él y sus sentimientos.

.

.

II

Una sola vez, Oikawa Tooru le dijo la palabra amor. Estaban acostados sobre una manta en la intemperie. El cielo estrellado brillaba sobre sus cabezas, y la Luna Llena con su luz lechosa mantenía a raya la oscuridad del bosque que les rodeaba.

Tobio descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor. Escuchando el murmullo arrullador de los latidos del corazón contrario, más que la voz conciliadora del chico.

Esperaban a las Líridas provenientes desde Libra.

Y Oikawa, con voz baja le susurró:

—Love will tear us apart…

Sabiendo que Kageyama odiaba el inglés.

.

.

III

Si sus brazos se hubiesen aferrado a su silueta alejándose, si sus manos hubieran alcanzado a sostener sus palabras para retenerlo sólo un poco más.

Si no viviera esperando que sus lágrimas silenciosas lo trajeran de vuelta.

¿Por qué no ha querido abrazarlo?

Kageyama se pregunta ¿Por qué su corazón lo sigue esperando?

.

.

IV

A Tobio le gustaba sentir la mano grande y rasposa de Tooru apresando la suya con delicadeza. Los dedos entrelazados mientras caminaban por las calles. Por mucho que dijera "no", por mucho que la cara le ardiera incómodamente, por mucho que le jodiera la sonrisa boba del mayor.

Piensa en ello mientras mira a través del escaparate un par de anillos tontos para parejas. Idénticos a los que cuelgan de su cuello. Porque él tiene los dos.

Justo cuando una chica emocionada le pide a su novio que compren unos. Y ellos entran a la tienda tomados de las manos.

Él sólo mira. Es lo único que queda.

.

.

V

— ¿Qué has hecho?

Sale de sus labios, sin siquiera reparar en sus propias palabras. Son un susurro que nadie salvo él escucha. Tiene embotados los sentidos, por ello se ven incapaz de llorar. Pero le falta el aire y esta mareado, de pronto la Tierra se detiene y todo sale volando.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

Repite Tobio, humedeciéndose los labios.

Los pasos de Oikawa resonando en el asfalto como si el sonido fuese amplificado por cada latido de su corazón le dicen la respuesta: Romperte el corazón ¿qué más?

.

.

VI

Los besos sabían a miel. Las caricias cálidas de sus manos sobre su piel la hacían bullir.

Si no lo quería…

Si no iba a estar a su lado siempre ¿Qué tan difícil era decirle desde un principio no?

Pero subyugado por sus palabras ponzoñosas, había cedido al encanto traicionero de los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, del brillo en sus orbes chocolate.

En cambio había dicho sí.

Toda la sinceridad en una palabra que borraba la negación.

.

.

VII

La primera vez que lloró, fueron sus labios los que bebieron su tristeza.

El dolor nacía de su inseguridad. De la lejanía que los separaba pese a estar físicamente abrazados. Su subconsciente sabiendo aquello que muy en el fondo se negaba a ver.

— ¿Por qué lloras cariño?

—Porque presiento el adiós — pero esas fueron palabras no pronunciadas.

—No llores, amor. Estoy aquí contigo — luego un beso más a su frente y los dedos enmarañando su cabello — para siempre.

—Mentiroso.

.

.

VIII

Al amanecer cuando sus amigos intentan, a su muy peculiar manera, de consolarlo sus palabras son sólo un zumbido. Sus acciones transcurren a una velocidad vertiginosa y su cerebro, atontado, no logra captar nada.

En el fondo agradece su preocupación. Y que lo quieran.

A mediodía es una brisa refrescante de verano, sobre su rostro quemado por el Sol. Hinata besa sus mejillas cuando Tobio recuesta su cabeza en su hombro.

Pero es al crepúsculo rojizo y frío, el momento en que vuelan las cenizas y sueños de días mejores.

.

.

IX

—Es tu amor el que me mantiene al borde de la locura.

Dijo Tooru antes de abrir sus piernas y profanar aquel sitio virginal. Su primera vez y Tooru no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar su vergüenza.

No puede decir cursilerías tales como que vio fuegos artificiales, y todo fue placer sin medida hasta el orgasmo. Porque sinceramente aquello no aconteció; le dolió hasta el alma en las primeras embestidas, arañó sin cuidado la espalda de Oikawa y las sábanas azules se llenaron de manchas carmín, le dolió la cadera y no pudo levantarse de la cama a la mañana siguiente y su pecho entero estaba plagado de marcas de posesividad y pertenencia.

— ¡Pero si sí estás loco Oikawa-san! — Vociferó, desnudo y de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación del aludido — ¿Cómo diablos voy a ocultar todo esto?

—Ya te lo había dicho, mi amor. Estoy al borde de la locura.

El muy maldito rio.

.

.

X

No puede renunciar al fantasma de su amor, porque para empezar este no ha muerto. Al contrario de las flores que retira del jarrón que adorna la lápida.

Se siente perdido en el camino que el destino forjó para él, porque era para ellos, pero ahora que esta sólo no sabe hacían donde debería dirigirse.

Siempre le ha parecido que lo suyo era más bien un hechizo, uno agridulce que ambos amaban. Tampoco es que quiera romperlo.

—Te necesito.

Su mano limpió el epitafio:

"Oikawa Tooru

1990-2015

Por muy lejos que estés, siempre te amaré"

* * *

Jo, nunca había hecho esto. Pero estoy conforme con el resultado.

Cada uno de los fragmentos corresponde a una canción, todos los títulos se mencionan en ellos, pero en español.

Agradecimientos a cualquiera que haya leído hasta el final.

Y disculpas a quien espere la actualización de mis demás fics, por favor esperen dentro de quince días espero disponer de tiempo.

Amen el OiKage.


End file.
